


First date

by AnimeBooks_684



Series: Harry and Nico moments [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Harry are awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First date

Nico was in his room trying to pick out something to where.

"Why are all my clothes black?" He said as he pulled another shirt from his closet.

He fiddled around with his skull ring as he stood there shirtless in his room staring at the pile of clothes on his bed.

'I wish Bianca was here.' He thought. He looked at his bed with the huge stack of black shirts, he lifted his arm reaching out and moving some of the shirts to find a bag that had been sitting on the edge, and that had been covered by the pile of black fabric when the Raven have thrown them haphazardly onto said bed.

He took a deep breath and pull the contents out of the bag.

10 minutes later Nico left the underworld dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a black and Greene striped T-shirt that had an image of a cat face with emerald green eyes.

Nico called the closest Shadow to him and letting it in golf him Slipped Away through the Shadows to his destination.

\---------------------------------------------

Harry was nervous. This was going to be his first date. Sure he had had that kiss— a very wet kiss— wift Cho Chang in fifth year but besides that he had never really gone on a date with anyone male or female.

He hadn't been there the first time that Ron took Hermione out and from what he's seen that went well. The two were still happily married after all.

When he got to the restaurant he stood just outside waiting and fiddling with the sleeves of his outfit. 

A pair of hip hugger blue jeans, a light green polo shirt with a dark brown Blazer over top to complete the look.

He was standing outside of the restaurant, the Golden Rose, for about 5 minutes waiting for his date. Did he say how nervous he was?

He was in the middle of humming a Hex Girls song that he had heard on the radio when he noticed a movement in the alley about three buildings down from where he was standing.

His body tense but soon relaxed when Nico stepped out of the alley and started walking in his Direction.

He gave the son of Hades a smile as the raven stopped and stood in front of him. "You look very nice today."

He smiled as he saw the hesitant smile on the teens face and waved his arm towards the door. "Shall we?"

Nico nodded and the two made their way into the restaurant. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"Table for two?" The hostess asked.

Harry nodded. "Somewhere private please."

"Of course, right this way."

The hostess led them to a table in the back part of the restaurant where there was only about three other tables which only two of them are occupied and the neighboring vicinity. 

"Please have a seat. Your waiter will be right with you."

Nico and Harry sat down looking at their menus that the hostess had left on their table.

After a couple minutes of perusing Harry peeked over his menu and said, " I think I'm going to get the Alfredo, what are you thinking? What looks good to you tonight?"

'You.' Nico thought but he said out loud, "I think I might get the chicken parmesan."

The two sat in silence until the waitress returned and they placed their order.

Once the two Ravens had placed their orders the table was silent for a couple minutes well they both tried to gather up the courage to start a conversation.

"So..." Nico started, " how long have you been friends with Lord Thanatos?"

A small secretive smile crossed over Harry's face. "Well my first brush with Than was when I was 15 months old. And then again when I was eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen and then my last encounter with death at seventeen."

Nico was god-smacked if he didn't know any better he would think that Harry was a demigod with as many brushes with death has he has had and he said as such.

Harry just laughed and nodded. " I should really tell you about some of my Adventures."

"Yes I believe that would be some very interesting stories."

"So what about you? I can tell that you are a very old soul Nico di Angelo. Question is, what makes you an old soul?"

"Well I was placed into the Lotus Casino after....."


End file.
